To the present time a commonly used method of planting or growing plants (indoor or outdoor) is to deposit them in a pot or similar containing vessel. The various techniques and soil compositions involved in growing plants in pots should be self-evident to one skilled in the art and will not be elaborated on any further.
During the life of a plant its root system will naturally grow and expand to use the available space within the pot. The condition of the root system and the environment in which it is placed will directly effect the health of the plant and its viability as an indoor or outdoor plant. It is known that as the root systems become larger the plant may become root bound and the root ball is compressed against the sides of the containing vessel (pot).
Potted plants are also susceptible to over-watering as occasionally insufficient or inefficient drainage is provided by casual or inexperienced gardeners. Over watering can adversely affect the growth and development of a pot plant and can, in some cases, provoke the development of root diseases.
Root diseases may also develop quite independently of the user's treatment of the pot plant and it is difficult to detect the presence of root diseases other than indirectly by observing the health of the plant.
One method of checking the roots of a plant which is commonly used, is for a plant carer to lift the plant temporarily out of the pot to visually examine its roots. This can damage the plant if the root ball and soil matrix is heavy or soft enough to fall apart when exposed. Under such circumstances, stem and root breakage can occur.
The present invention attempts to mitigate some of the abovementioned disadvantages by providing a plant pot construction which allows the condition of the root ball and associated area to be easily monitored. Further the invention provides an inexpensive and effective way of carrying out this function and provides the public with a useful choice.